I Love You Senpai!
by astia morichan
Summary: Hinata tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki selain Neji yang merupakan kakaknya. Hinata akan merasakan mual jika dekat dengan makluk adam. Tapi Sasuke si Playboy mengubahnya. Ia membantu Hinata untuk bisa terbiasa dengan pria. SasuHina for #14SHKE


**I Love You Senpai!**

 **Rate T**

 **Chara Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Romance, School life.**

 **Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan, OOC, gaje, DLDR, etc.**

 **Hinata tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki selain Neji yang merupakan kakaknya. Hinata akan merasakan mual jika dekat dengan makluk adam. Tapi Sasuke si Playboy mengubahnya. Ia membantu Hinata untuk bisa terbiasa dengan pria.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Iseng nyoba ikutan event hehehe.** **#14SHKE**

 **a/n: Remake dari komik bishojou. Karya dari mangaka favoritku Shiraishi Yuki.**

 **oOo**

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis bersurai indigo itu tampak terlihat senang. Senyum manis bertengger di wajah cantiknya. Ia benar-benar senang sekarang. Ini adalah hari pertama Ia masuk ke SMA Konoha. Sejak SMP Hinata tinggal di asrama putri, sehingga Hinata tidak bisa interaksi dengan lawan jenisnya. Jadi ini adalah hal pertama untuk Hinata karena masuk ke SMA Konoha yang berisikan wanita dan pria. Hinata hanya dekat dengan kakaknya Neji. Jadi jika Hinata dekat dengan makluk bernama laki-laki Ia akan merasakan mual di perutnya.

Hinata melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kelas. Semua orang yang ada di koridor menatap Hinata. Terutama para pria yang memandang Hinata tanpa berkedip. Seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga dan berbadan gempal berjalan ke arah Hinata. Ia menepuk bahu gadis itu pelan dari belakang. Sehingga Hinata menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hai, kau Hyuuga Hinata kan? Kita satu kelas." Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar ke arah Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata yang baru pertama kali berinteraksi dengan laki-laki hanya bisa diam melihat mereka. Jujur saja, perutnya sekarang terasa sangat mual dan ingin muntah!

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba, dan ini adalah Akimichi Chouji." Kiba tersenyum sambil memperkenalkan Chouji yang tengah memakan snack. Hinata dengan gugup menggapai uluran tangan Kiba, dan Chouji bergantian.

"Se-senang berkenalan dengan kalian Kiba-kun, Chouji-kun." Setelah itu Hinata dengan cepat melepaskan uluran tangannya. Lalu Ia membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya. Sungguh, Hinata sudah ingin muntah sekarang! Kiba dan Chouji mengernyit heran melihat Hinata yang terlihat sakit. Wajah gadis itu bahkan sudah terlihat pucat sekarang.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku harus ke toilet." Hinata secepat kilat pergi ke toilet, meninggalkan Chouji dan Kiba yang menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa dengannya yah?"

"Entahlah, Kiba-kun." Dan Chouji kembali memakan cemilannya, tanpa memperdulikan Kiba yang mulai mengoceh tentang Hinata.

 **oOo**

Setelah selesai dengan acara mualnya, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi. Lalu Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke UKS. Meminta obat pereda mual kepada petugas kesehatan. Jujur saja, sampai sekarang Hinata masih merasa mual jika mengingatnya.

Setelah Ia sampai di UKS, dan membuka ruangan itu. Amethys Hinata membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang retinanya tangkap. Sesosok pemuda berambut raven dan juga seorang gadis berambut merah maroon, berada di ranjang UKS. Sang gadis berambut maroon itu menduduki tubuh sang pria sambil memeluk lehernya, dan mulai mengecupnya.

"Arght, Karin hentikan. Menjauh dariku." Pemuda berambut raven itu mencoba melepaskan tubuh Karin yang berada di pangkuannya. Tapi sayang, gadis itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, ayo kita lanjutkan saja." Gadis bernama Karin itu berbisik pelan di telinga Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu menatapnya tak suka, dan mencoba menghempaskan tubuh Karin. Tapi sebelum Ia melepasnya, mata onyxnya menangkap sosok gadis berambut indigo yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan mata terbelalak kaget. Sadar tatapan Sasuke ke arah Hinata. Dengan cepat gadis itu menunduk. Kepalanya sekarang terasa pusing melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia ingin muntah lagi.

"Go-go-gomenasai." Dengan tergagap Hinata mencoba berbalik, pergi keluar dari ruangan nista itu. Tapi sungguh, kepalanya benar-benar pusing sekarang setelah melihat kejadian itu. Baru pertama kali Hinata melihat hal senista itu. Hingga Hinata benar-benar merasa pusing dan mual. Akhirnya, tubuh mungilnya ambruk sebelum pergi dari ruang UKS.

"Karin, kau pergilah. Biar aku yang urus." Sasuke segera menghempaskan tubuh Karin. Sang gadis yang di perlakukan seperti itu mendesah kecewa. Mau bagaimana lagi? Perintah Sasuke terdengar mutlak di telinganya. Dengan cepat, Karin merapikan pakaiannya dan pergi keluar dari UKS.

"Menarik." Dan seringaian tampan itu menghiasi wajahnya. Sasuke dengan perlahan mendekati tubuh Hinata, dan membawa gadis itu ke arah ranjang UKS.

 **oOo**

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya ketika cahaya mulai masuk melalui retinanya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari apa yang ada di depannya. Sampai manik amethys itu membulat ketika mendapati sosok pemuda tampan berambut raven tengah tersenyum ke arahnya, ah tidak bukan tersenyum! Pemuda itu menyeringai ke arahnya!

Sadar akan jaraknya yang terlalu dekat dengan makhluk bernama pria. Hinata segera menjerit. Sasuke yang masih menindih tubuh gadis itu, terpaksa harus menyingkir dan menyelamatkan telinganya akibat teriakan Hinata yang memekakan telinga.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu." Suara baritone yang mengalun indah di telinga Hinata. Membuat gadis itu berhenti berteriak, dan menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. Kenapa pemuda ini ada disini? Apa pemuda ini menolongnya yang pingsan?

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku sudah memeriksamu. Tapi kau tidak demam sama sekali." Sasuke mendekat ke arah Hinata, sambil menyentuhkan tangannya ke dahi Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari sentuhan di dahinya beringsut mundur, dan kembali menahan rasa mual di perutnya.

"Me-menjauh dariku." Sasuke yang menyadari sikap Hinata mengernyit heran. Hell! Tidak pernah ada seorang wanita pun yang menolaknya. Jika ada, mungkin dunia sudah runtuh sekarang.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke malah semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari Sasuke semakin mendekat seakan terpojok sekarang. Tubuhnya sudah menyentuh ujung ranjang.

"Ma-maaf. Sejak dulu, ini pertama kalinya aku di sentuh oleh la-laki-laki yang bukan keluargaku." Hinata menutup mulutnya. Sungguh, Ia merasa mual sekarang. Kenapa harus selalu mual di saat Ia bertemu makhluk bernama pria?

"Apa kau bercanda?" Sasuke manatap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mana ada hal semacam itu di dunia ini? Disentuh laki-laki akan merasa mual? Ayolah, itu adalah hal konyol!

"Jadi kau tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan laki-laki?"

"Ti-tidak. sejak kecil aku selalu berada di asrama putri, dan aku hanya punya Onii-chan yang membuatku tidak merasa mual. Maka dari itu, jika ada laki-laki yang mendekatiku aku langsung mual."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau berpacaran saja denganku?" dan mata Hinata membulat ketika mendengar ajakan dari Sasuke.

"A-apa?"

"Aku akan membuatmu terbiasa dengan pria. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kelas 2-1. Kau adalah Kohaiku Hinata. Bagaimana kau mau? " Sasuke kembali menyeringai ke arah Hinata. Sementara gadis itu terpaku beberapa saat. Apa Ia kaget karena Sasuke tahu namanya? Ayolah, apa Hinata lupa bahwa ada sebuah name tag di seragamnya?

' _Dia tidak merasa aneh padaku. Sasuke senpai benar-benar baik.'_

"T-tentu. Mo-mohon bantuannya senpai. A-aku Hinata Hyuuga." Dengan gugup Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn, sampai ketemu sepulang sekolah." Dan Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Hinata. Sebelum Ia pergi meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih memilih untuk diam di UKS.

 **oOo**

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Termasuk Sasuke yang kini menenteng tasnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Suara yang sangat Sasuke hafal membuat Sasuke menoleh. Lalu dalam hitungan detik, gadis berambut maroon itu memeluk lengannya erat.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau ke rumahku. Orangtua ku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Ayolah Sasuke-kun." Karin menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan berharap. Sementara pemuda itu mulai menatapnya tajam. Sehingga genggaman Karin di lengannya terlepas.

"Hari ini aku ada janji." Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Karin yang menatap Sasuke penuh kecewa. Baru kali ini Sasuke menolaknya.

 **oOo**

Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke pusat kota. Hinata bersorak senang, ketika Ia melihat monumen berbentuk globe yang berada di atas gedung olahraga. Hinata benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang baru pertama kali ke Jepang.

"Hwah, Su-sugoii." Hinata berdecak kagum menatapnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka ternyata Jepang benar-benar indah. Salahkan orangtuanya yang selalu menyuruh Hinata di asrama sehingga Hinata tidak tahu seluk beluk Jepang seperti apa.

"Ayo kita masuk." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata. Sementara Hinata tersenyum senang, dan dengan senang hati Ia mengikuti Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa aku menggenggam tanganmu?" Hinata menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Entahlah, jika dekat dengan Sasuke Hinata merasa nyaman, dan rasa mual itu lenyap.

"Tidak, kau seperti Nii-chan. Jadi tidak apa-apa." Hinata kembali tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendesah pasrah, dan kembali menarik Hinata menuju gedung olahraga untuk bermain bisbol.

Setelah masuk kelapangan Hinata segera berlari, dan mengambil pemukul serta bola.

"Senpai bisa main bisbol?" Hinata menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Ia lalu menyodorkan pemukul bisbol ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn. Mau aku ajarkan?" Sasuke mengambil pemukul dari tangan Hinata. Lalu Sasuke berdiri di belakang Hinata, dan meletakan tangan Hinata di pemukul bisbol itu. Sementara Sasuke yang memeluknya dari belakang tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Hinata. Wajah gadis itu sudah memerah sempurna, dan Sasuke menyukainya.

"Pegang seperti ini." Sasuke memperbaiki letak tangan Hinata agar gadis itu memukul dengan benar. "Lihat baik-baik sebelum memukul bolanya. Seperti ini." Dan mesin pelempar bola itu melemparkan bola ke arah mereka.

 **Takk**

Sasuke mengayunkan lengan Hinata sehingga bola itu terpantul dengan keras.

"Wah, berhasil." Hinata bersorak girang. Ia lalu menatap Sasuke yang masih memeluknya dari belakang. "A-arigatou senpai. Dari dulu aku selalu ingin melakukan ini." Hinata kembali tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap wajah Hinata yang entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat.

"Sekarang coba kau pukul sendiri." Kembali berbicara dengan nada dinginnya. Tapi onyxnya masih enggan untuk menatap Hinata. Ia takut jika jantungnya akan berdetak dengan tidak normal lagi. Hinata yang melihat gelagat aneh dari senpainya itu segera menarik kerah seragam Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke berbalik dan menatapnya kaget.

"Tunggu sebentar." Hinata terdiam, sambil mengusap kening Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?" Sasuke menatap Hinata tidak mengerti ketika Hinata mulai mengusap pipinya.

"Wajahmu memerah senpai. Apa kau demam? Apa kau terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menolongku?" Hinata bertanya dengan tatapan polosnya. Sementara Sasuke harus menghela nafasnya pelan, sebelum Ia membalas tatapan Hinata. Sehingga onyx dan amethys itu saling megunci satu sama lain.

"Ini salahmu Hinata. Bertanggung jawablah." Sasuke menggengam tangan Hinata yang masih mengelus pipinya.

"E-eh? Apa yang harus a-aku lakukan senpai?"

"Cium aku." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata yang kini sudah memerah sempurna. Hidung mereka bahkan sudah saling bersentuhan saat ini. Nafas hangat Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya terasa sangat menggelitik. Hinata bahkan dengan refleks menutup matanya erat, sambil menahan nafasnya. Sekarang jantungnya benar-benar berdebar tak karuan!

"Aku bercanda." Sasuke lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. Hinata yang mendengar senpainya bercanda segera membuka matanya. "Kau serius sekali Hinata. Hahaha." Sasuke tertawa pelan. Lalu Ia segera melepaskan Hinata dan membalik tubuhnya. "Aku akan beli minuman." Dan Sasuke pergi menjauh dari pandangan Hinata. Membuat Hinata yang sedari tadi menahan nafasnya menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Ia lalu merosotkan tubuhnya ke bawah sambil memegang dadanya. Jantungnya sekarang berdetak dengan kencang. Ini aneh! Hinata berdebar hanya karena dekat dengan Sasuke!

"Loh Hinata?" Suara dari Kiba membuat Hinata menoleh. Segerombolan pria yang termasuk Kiba di dalamnya mendekat ke arah Hinata. "Dengan siapa kau disini Hinata-chan?"

"Dengan Sasuke senpai. Kiba-kun."

"Eh?" Kiba memekik tak percaya mendengar pengakuan Hinata. Apa katanya ? Sasuke? Hey! Pemuda itu berbahaya!

"Kau bohong kan Hinata?"

"Jangan-jangan Sasuke senpai hanya mempermainkamu?"

"Iya Hinata, dia tidak serius. Kau harus menjauh darinya. Kau tahu kan Sasuke adalah playboy. Dia sangat suka mempermainkan wanita. Kau harus berhati-hati." Kiba menasehatinya dengan serius. Sementara Hinata menatap Kiba tak percaya. Sasuke adalah orang baik!

"Ayo Hinata, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kiba mengulurkan tangannya. Mencoba menggapai tangan Hinata yang langsung di tepisnya.

"Sasuke senpai bukan orang seperti itu."

 **Sreett**

Dalam hitungan detik, Hinata sudah berada di pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap gerombolan Kiba dengan tatapan membunuh miliknya. Membuat mereka menelan salivanya dalam, dan segera berbalik menjauh dari Sasuke. Ayolah, mereka masih sayang nyawa. Tidak ingin berurusan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke menatap Hinata cemas. Sementara Hinata hanya bias tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Ternyata aku masih alergi pada laki-laki. Untung saja, Sasuke-kun datang. Kalau bersama Sasuke-kun aku pasti baik-baik saja." Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Hinata. Ia lalu mendorong pelan tubuh Hinata, sehingga punggung gadis itu menyentuh tembok. Memenjarakan gadis itu dengan lengannya. Menatap Hinata tajam. Membuat gadis itu sedikit takut karena tatapan dari Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Hinata? Kalau berpikir seperti itu berbahaya. Seperti kata mereka. Bagaimana jika aku berbahaya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"A-apa Sa-sasuke senpai akan melakukan hal yang tidak baik padaku?" Hinata menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. Sementara pemuda itu mulai memalingkan wajahnya enggan. Sasuke melepaskan kungkungannya pada Hinata. Lalu Ia berbalik. "Ayo pulang Hinata."

' _Kenapa sempat terpikir olehku kalau aku tidak keberatan?'_

 **oOo**

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, semua siswa mulai berhamburan keluar untuk menikmati istirahat siang mereka. Tapi tidak dengan para gadis yang kini mulai mengerumuni Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Sakura menatap Hinata penuh harap. Sementara gadis bersurai indigo itu menyipitkan matanya tak mengerti. Lalu sedetik kemudian, Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Apa kau sudah punya pacar? Kemarin Kiba-kun bilang kau bersama Sasuke senpai." Dan wajah Hinata langsung memerah sempurna mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura. Kenapa temannya ini bisa tahu?

"E-eh, E-eto, A-ak-"

"Ah, jadi benar yah Hinata-chan yang jadi pacar Sasuke senpai." Ino menghela nafas kecewa ketika melihat tingkah Hinata. Ia yakin, gosip itu memang benar. Apalagi sekarang wajah Hinata sudah memerah sempurna.

"Ah, itu Sasuke senpai!" Sakura langsung memekik kegirangan ketika melihat sosok Sasuke yang sudah berada di depan kelas. Sementara Hinata diam mematung di tempat.

' _ **Lihat. Aku tidak menyangka Hinata terjerat oleh playboy seperti Sasuke.'**_

' _ **Kau benar. Aku kira dia tidak akan terjerat oleh Sasuke. Padahal aku lebih baik dari Senpai itu.'**_

Lalu langkah Sasuke semakin terdengar di telinga Hinata. Pemuda berambut raven itu mendekat ke arahnya. Sekarang kelas terdengar sangat sunyi. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara lagi. Bahkan Sakura dan Ino yang memberondongi Hinata pertanyaan kini terdiam.

"Kalian terlalu percaya. Kami tidak berhubungan. Aku hanya mempermainkan gadis Hyuuga itu." Sasuke memamerkan seringaiannya. Lalu tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang mendengar pengakuan Sasuke semakin terdiam. Tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika. Jantungnya seakan di renggut paksa saat itu juga. Hinata tidak mengerti! Kenapa rasanya bisa menyakitkan seperti ini. Padahal Ia baru bertemu dengan Sasuke kemarin. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Ia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang kini sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Selamat tinggal, Hyuuga." Dan Sasuke membalikan badannya. Berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Tubuh Hinata langsung merosot jatuh. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti ini. Ia menangis, sambil menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa harus menangis sekarang? Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

' _ **Kasihan Hinata-chan.' Semua orang menatapnya prihatin.**_

' _ **Sasuke senpai benar-benar jahat.'**_

"Hinata apa kau tidak apa?" Kiba mendekat ke arah Hinata yang masih berjongkok sambil menutup wajahnya.

' _Aku mual. Tolong jangan mendekat._ ' Ingin rasanya Hinata berteriak seperti itu kepada Kiba. Tapi Ia benar-benar tidak bisa. Lidahnya kelu. Ia ingin lari. Perutnya sudah mual ketika Kiba mulai menyentuh bahunya.

 **Brukk**

"Minggir." Dan Uchiha Sasuke kembali masuk ke kelas Hinata. Ia lalu mendekati gadis itu dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Semua orang yang ada disana terdiam kaget. Tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sudah bungsu Uchiha itu buat. Tanpa memperdulikan semua tatapan yang di arahkan padanya. Sasuke membawa Hinata keluar kelas itu. Melewati semua orang yang menatap Hinata iri. Karena baru pertama kali ini Sasuke bersikap lembut seperti itu pada seorang gadis.

"A-aku menyukaimu senpai." Hinata menarik leher Sasuke, lalu membisikan kata sederhana yang membuat dunia bungsu Uchiha itu seakan jungkir balik. Entahlah, Sasuke hanya merasakan perasaan hangat yang mengalir ketika Ia dekat dengan Hinata.

"Sangat menyukaimu senpai." Tanpa tergagap, Hinata berani menatap mata sehitam malam milik Sasuke. Sehingga tatapan gadis itu hanya terfokus pada Sasuke.

"Walaupun aku playboy?" dan Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. "Bagaimana kalau kau mengalami hal buruk jika bersamaku. Kau tahu Hinata? Aku bisa saja menyakitimu." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. Sehingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Wajah Hinata bahkan sudah memerah sekarang.

"A-aku tidak peduli. Se-selama itu dengan Sasuke senpai. A-aku tidak apa-apa." Hinata tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke terperangah melihat senyum manis gadis itu. Lalu Ia ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya. Menarik tengkuk gadis itu dengan lembut. Sehingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sasuke mengecup bibirnya hati-hati. Menghisap bibirnya dengan pelan, sehingga Hinata bisa merasakan rasa manis dari ciuman itu. "A-aku menyukaimu senpai."

"Hn, aku tahu." Dan Sasuke kembali mencium Hinata. Ciuman yang di awali lembut itu kini berubah menjadi lumatan yang penuh. Hinata tersenyum dalam ciumannya bersama Sasuke. Ciuman itu manis, dan Hinata suka. Tidak memperdulikan semua tatapan siswa yang masih menatap mereka iri. Sasuke malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya, sehingga membuat Hinata semakin memerah. Gadis itu mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke pelan. Sasuke yang mengerti, segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Se-senpai. Ki-kita berada di koridor."

"Aku tidak peduli Hinata." Dan Sasuke kembali membawa Hinata dalam ciuman panjangnya.

 **Omake**

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Kau dapat pesan dari Neji-nii." Hinata memberikan I-phonenya pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyit heran. Lalu pemuda berambut raven itu mengambil ponsel Hinata. "Katanya Neji-nii tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengamu."

Dan onyx itu membulat kaget. Ketika melihat sebuah foto seorang laki-laki berambut panjang dengan mata amethys seperti Hinata , membawa barbel dengan berat sekitar 10 kg. Lalu menatap sangar ke arah kamera.

' _ **Salam kenal Uchiha. Jika kau berani menyakiti Hinata. Barbel ini akan melayang ke arah kepalamu.'**_

 _ **Hyuuga Neji**_

 **Glekk**

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap horor ke arah ponsel itu. Jika seperti ini, Sasuke tidak akan berani untuk menyakitinya sedikitpun. Sasuke janji, Ia akan selalu menjaga Hinata sampai kapan pun!

 **Owari ^^**

 **Gaje yah? Saya tau ini absurd -_- oke last.**

 **Mind To Review?**

 **Astia Morichan ^^**


End file.
